


What's Said and What's Unsaid

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Chrigen is growing more and more worried about Drina. He doesn't know what she plans to accomplish by finding their father, and he fears that the search is becoming more and more of an obsession.





	

46\. ➝ “Don’t do everything the boring normal way.” Drina

 

Somehow, this life of ‘adventure’ and ‘freedom’ had become more of a chore than anything to Chrigen. Though they were never one place long, constantly on the move, he longed for something new. He was finding that in every new city they came to, or every trail they walked on, it was nothing more than different names to the same inconveniences they encountered. How he longed for a bed of his own, or a garden he could bring up and keep, rather than having to admire what was around him, before never seeing such foliage again. It was driving the poor monster insane. 

He walked behind his sister, how did she not become discouraged? They had been on the move for months, maybe a full year, Chrigen was not good at keeping track of time, and still she pressed on, the search of their father fueling a seemingly undying kindle in her, but his own fire had burned out long ago, never having felt the same convictions as his sister to find the man that had cursed them both. Chrigen had been content to live with conditions, and at one point had ever had plans to overcome them, the way humans did. He could start going to speech therapy, he could have surgery on his eyes. He could live like this, but Drina refused to let him, and though he always appreciated the effort, he was slowly becoming more and more exhausted with it. 

He wished he could tell her these things, but even if he had a voice, it would be hard to convince her that he wasn’t as dedicated as her. He knew Drina would take it as a complete betrayal. Despite her claims that she wanted to cure Chrigen, and he did believe she wanted that, he was also convinced she wanted to find their father for her own purposes, he own chance to call him out on what a curse he had left in this world when he had abandoned them. She felt anger, and hurt, for a man she hadn’t even known, and it drove her into this state, where she truly thought traveling around the world would help them find a universe that they didn’t belong on, because of their half breed status, and could possibly be inaccessible to them anyways. It seemed crazy, hell, even Drina had admitted that she felt like a lunatic when she would ramble about it, usually late at night, when neither of them can sleep, and she is the only one that can fill the silence. He wished he could contribute, but it was often too dark to see what he was signing, and she wouldn’t want to see what he had to say anyways. 

He longed to go home. He missed his mother, and his quiet life. He could live as a human, even with his disabilities. He didn’t understand why Drina couldn’t see that. She simultaneously had it easier, and yet harder. She was colorblind, which was a far cry from mute, but she had her own demon like deformities. Under her shirt, hidden away, she had scales, scales that would itch and burn because of their being covered, but she refused to let them breath. Chrigen had had these scales at one point as well, but they seemed to have fallen away, but Drina’s always remained. He wondered if she feared they would one day become more monster than human, and that was why she was so desperate to be rid of this curse. Chrigen could see that. Over their life they had both formed and lost different effects of their blood status., It wouldn’t be surprising if one day, their mother could not recognize her children, or that their friends would run away in fear. 

“Bored?” A voice broke through the half blood's dark thoughts, and he blinked his mismatched eyes, looking for the source of the voice. He must have been lost in thought longer than he had imagined, because when he looked around, he was sitting in front of a small fire, and Drina was looking at him with soft brown eyes. It was so rare to see his sister without determination blinding and hiding the kindness he knew she held in her. 

The boy nodded slightly, readjusting the scarf around his neck. It wasn’t cold out, but it helped hide the deformity of his neck. It was one of the most abnormal things about him, and it would frighten anyone to see. Even sometimes, if he caught a glimpse of himself, he would recoil away from his reflection at the sight of it. 

Drina chuckled softly. “It’s hard to imagine how this life could get boring.” She said, which was a bit scary, considering that had been what was on Chrigen’s mind, but his sister had a way about her that almost made him feel like an open book. Some feelings and desires he just could not hide, though his hope to end this search seemed to constantly elude her. 

Chrigen lifted up his hands to talk to her. “Maybe I’m just tired.” He signed, since boredom truly made little sense in their life. He yawned, as if to prove his point, before looking for their sleeping bags. 

“I haven’t set them up yet, I can now though.” Drina said, reaching into Chrigen’s bag. He carried them usually, though he didn’t remember ever taking the bag off, or even carrying it that day at all. The whole day seemed a blur, he must have really been out of it.

Drina unfolded and unraveled the sleeping bags, and put them close to the fire. They couldn’t let it burn all night, but it wasn’t all that cold anyways. Chrigen wondered why she had even built it in the first place. He came to the conclusion she wanted to talk to him. 

The boy waited until Drina was done fussing, since he couldn’t grab her attention anyways. When she sat down, he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You built a fire?” He asked. 

“You’ve been very spacy lately.” Drina said, not looking him in the eyes. He nodded in understanding. Of course she was worried. 

“I’m fine.” He signed, before smiling to enforce his claim. Drina smiled back slightly, before looking towards the fire. 

“I wonder if...You space out because you don’t want to be here.” She said, which shocked Chrigen to say the least. It wasn’t like Drina to be so aware of him, not in this way anyways. He thought about assuring her he wanted to stay on their journey, to comfort her. But he couldn’t betray himself like that. 

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” The boy explained. Drina had nearly missed the signing, having been looking in the fire. He was about to sign it again, but she shook her head, her eyes meeting his once more. 

“I wake up thinking I won’t find you with me anymore, that you’ll have left on your own, to return home.” She explained, throwing a bit of grass into the fire. Normally Chrigen would ask her to stop, his connection with nature so deep, that even watching grass being abused was a bit startling, but Chrigen decided to ignore it, just this once. 

“You know I wouldn’t leave you.” Chrigen assured her. But he knew how deep her abandonment issues ran. Sometimes it was all she could focus on, it would become a part of her more than any deformity. 

“I know.” She said, her voice growing quiet. He wasn’t unfamiliar with Drina’s soft side, but her vulnerability was new. She sighed deeply. 

“Would you miss me?” She asked. 

“More than anything.” He responded, and that was true. They were each other’s best friend. They relied on each other. The idea of being separated frightened them both, even if they couldn’t admit it. If they went home, they would have to go home together. That was why Chrigen kept his hopes to himself. She wouldn’t agree. It was easier to pretend he cared about her cause than to have to watch her leave. He always knew it would be harder for him to leave her than the other way around. He was so reliant on his sister.

Drina nodded, running a hand through her hair. Normal pigtails were now down, and black hair draped over her shoulders. Chrigen looked away slightly, wondering what was really bothering her. 

“What do you want to say?” He signed to her. This time she really did miss it though, having been caught up in her own thoughts. He snapped his fingers, drawing her attention, and asked again. 

“I want to say that...I love you Chrigen. I wish we hadn’t gotten dragged into this.” He. He was dragged into it, she had wanted this from the start. Their mother had told them not to go, but she had insisted. Chrigen only went to stay with her. Was she starting to feel guilty about that? Then why would she say that, and make it seem like she was being held at gunpoint? 

“I feel like I am being forced.” She said, as if reading his mind once more. “I can’t help myself, I have to find him. It’s like, the longer I stay in one place, my body grows restless. I can’t sit still until I find him.” Chrigen listened to her carefully. She was not speaking carefully though, he wondered what had gotten into her. This was not how Drina normally was. This was more like the Drina he knew as kids. A bit reckless, but apologetic and loving. He had missed her, but not he wasn’t sure what to think. 

Drina looked up at his confused face, and quickly laughed, trying to brush her words away. “Sorry, I’m rambling, you said you were tired.” She quickly stood back up and walked over to her brother, helping him off the ground. They stood eye to eye a moment, red and green ones looking into brown ones with worry for her. Drina looked away, unable to stand what she saw in them. 

“Goodnight.” She said. Chrigen nodded, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead, which she followed up with a kiss on his cheek. He walked towards their bags but Drina didn’t follow, simply standing where she had, watching as he settled down on the hard ground. She looked down at her hands. She hated what she had to do. But she had dreamed it, she knew it was the only way to find their father, the only way to potentially save themselves. 

She had been promised a way to see her father, been promised a chance to help her brother. All she had to do was spill his blood, bring him to death, and their bloodline would coming running after them. She could make them come to her, then, Drina would force those demons to take them to their father. All she had to do was nearly kill Chrigen. 

She had to do it. 

“I’m sorry, Chrigen.” She whispered when he was asleep, a knife in her hand. She had to do this. She couldn’t stop herself.


End file.
